Letters & Interruptions
by Ersher9
Summary: In this Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic my OC, Ersher, writes letters but is never able to complete a single one, but sometimes he gets lucky. There are a total of 34 letters that make up this fanfitc. You will laugh, you will cry, and you will go WTF!
1. Letters 1 to 3

Intro:  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
It's been 6 years since I have been brought to the Fire Nation as a slave and was sold to the Fire Nations circus. My days have been filled with nothing but manual labor and verbal torture, thanks to the female offspring of Fire Lord Ozai, Azula. It seems she....._ *giant line down the rest of the page*

"Errrshhherrrr!" Cooed Ty Lee as she jumped onto his back.  
"DAMNIT!" Ersher cried throwing his hands into the air. "Why, Ty Lee, why!"  
"You're always in here writing letters." She whined. "Come on you need some fresh air!" Her mood changed back to her cheerful one in a split second.  
"Fine, but we only have a few minutes before the next show." Ersher said with a sigh.

Ersher's life would be considered heaven by most other guys, but not to him. When he first met Ty Lee, she was surround by a pack brainless drooling knuckleheads, so he ignored her. Bad move. Ty Lee, not used to being ignored by any guy, became very curious as to why Ersher did so. It took her a whole month to actually get his attention, of he knew this was going on, but played it off like he never knew she existed, again I say, bad move. When he finally did acknowledge her she had fallen for him, the only guy to ever ignore her for so long. This meant trouble for our friend.

**The Beginning**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
This is the first letter I am writing. I have been captured by the Fire Nation,...........  
It has been 2 weeks since we set sail back toward the Fire Nation Capitol. Many of.............  
I don't know how long the rest of us are going to hold out, but I am not going to die in this..........  
I will find away to get back home to the Earth Kingdom, some day, and when that day comes........  
Ersher_

As the little boy finished writing his letter he read over it, when suddenly a whip tore off the top right corner of the letter. "Alright you pusbuckets! Time for some fresh air, kids first!" Yelled one of the Fire Nation soldiers. Ersher folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket as he went above deck. It was raining, yet the sea was calm. "Ok, you Earth Kingdom brats, you are going to entertain us for awhile then you can go back below deck." The soldier with the whip sneered. "Yeah, we want to hear a song. We heard that the Earth Kingdoms younger generation is very talented." Grinned another with a large scar on his left cheek. The soldiers waited, but the kids were too scared to even hum a melody. The soldier with the whip was about to whip a young girl, but Ersher started up a tune nice and loud, even without the use of instruments. Once finished the soldiers sent the kids all back below deck, then all the remaining adults and elderly were taken above deck.

((Yesterday by BoyzIIMen))

**Inspection**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
We've finally landed at the Fire Nation Capitol, of course the number of captives has dwindled down to 15 parentless children and 5 adults, everyone else pass on the trip over, or was killed for trying to start a riot and escape. Like I said, I plan on escaping, but I'm biding my time. Soon the time will come and I shall....._

The rest of the paper burst into flames. "Boy! I've been calling you!" Ersher frantically put the fire out, ignoring the Royal Inspector in front of Fire Lord Ozai and his children, and the crowd of buyers. "Why you little..." The Inspector shot another fireball at Ersher, whom rolled out of the way glaring at him. Ersher charged forward, jumping, rolling, dodging fireball after fireball. He leapt into the air, but was brought crashing to the ground as a whip wrapped around Ersher's ankle. "You shall be killed here on the spot if you try anything else!" Said the soldier. Ersher looked up glaring at the Fire Lord, he then noticed a young girl whispering into Lord Ozai's ear. The Ozai nodded. "I shall buy him, it seems my daughter is in need of a new playmate anyway." So began the troubled life of Ersher.


	2. Letters 4 to 6

**The Playmate**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
I have been sold. I was purchased by the Fire Lord, to be his daughter's plaything. It sickens me to no end to think of the type "games" she will want to play. When I brought her breakfast to her she use her toast and lured a poor bird to her windowsill, which she then mercilessly burned to death. The smell of singed feathers still fills the hall and her room. How can someone so cute be so cruel? I don't know if I'll sur............. _*the pen sinks through the paper, and creates a tear straight to the bottom.*

Azula snatched the letter Ersher was writing underneath a tree. "Hey 'Playtoy', I have a wonderful game I would like to play." She smirked. The nickname 'Playtoy' was an insult, but Ersher could do nothing about it. "What is the name of this game, the Princess would like to play?" Ersher asked standing up and snatching his letter back, which he folded and stuck in his pocket. "Its call, 'The Fall of The Earth Kingdom!' Hahahaha!" Azula laughed evilly. _What is with this girl? Might as well play along, who knows what she'll do to me if I don't, but I don't plan on losing!_ Ersher thought to himself. "As you wish, your bratiness, I mean your highness." Zuko sat by the fountain where he could watch his sister play with her new 'toy'. The way Azula put it, she was going to discipline him, show him his place. Zuko laughed when he heard Ersher call Azula a brat. Azula suddenly began attacking without warning. "Hey! Wait, you didn't tell we were starting it now!" Ersher said backing up dodging her attacks. "Why would I? In a real war you never tell your opponent when you are going to attack!" She laughed. _If that's the way it is!_ Ersher thought, a smirk sneaking across his face. Azula noticed the smirk and jumped backwards, but Ersher had anticipated this, now it was Azula turn to be on the defensive. For the first time in Zuko's life he was actually able to see fear plastered on Azula's face, he was ecstatic. Azula suddenly tripped falling backwards, Ersher stood over her as if to give the final blow. "You lose princess. The Earth Kingdom still stands." Ersher said, then he reached down and helped Azula to her feet.

**Cruel Affection**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
It's been a week since I've become Princess Azula's so call "Playtoy", but things have drastically changed since the day we played her "Fall of the Earth Kingdom" game. Now, I'm being made to do almost nearly impossible choirs by her royal-pain-in-the-buttness. Well I guess I should complain, at least I'm getting some exercise, even if it's not the way I hoped. Heavy lift, easy, works the legs, arms, abs, and the back; but she has me doing strange things, like yesterday, she made me climb to the top of this really steep cliff for a flower, which she set on fire after I came back down and gave it to her. I swear, I can't figure her out! She's just........_

"Playtoy!" Azula's voice could be heard from her room. Ersher looked up to Azula standing on her windowsill. "Oh god no...." He dropped the paper and pen and ran toward the window. As he went to grab Azula, she moved out of the way causing him to fall out of the window instead. "Ahhhhh!" Ersher screamed as he fell, luckily, one the palace ponds were right below Azula's window. SPLASH!! Ersher resurfaced gasping for air. "Hahahahaha! You should see the look on your face!" Azula sat on the windowsill laughing. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Ersher yelled up at Azula. Azula glared at Ersher, then she looked away. "Humph! You're my playtoy! I can do to you whatever I want!" Azula said hotly. _Always writing letters, supposed to devoting all his time to me, I'm the Princess! Treats me like some common girl!_ Azula thought to herself. She looked down at Ersher, who now stood with his back to her. He had taken his shirt off and was wringing it out. Azula sighed as she watched him, this was a side of her no one has seen, or has lived to see. Such cruel affection from one so beautiful.

**Birthday of Pain**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
Today is Azula's birthday, it has now been a full month since I came to be know as "Playtoy," I have grown accustomed to the name, but I still cringe whenever I hear it, I guess my body hasn't gotten used to it yet. Today, we are to go Wolf-Bat hunting, how I_ *whole in letter* _the idea, but what can I do, she'll just ignore me like usual. Uh oh, better make this quick, I've been ordered not to write anymore letters by her Royal-Painness. So I have to end this letter. Goodbye._

Ersher shoved the rushed letter into his pocket along with the pen, poking a whole in it. Azula came out of her room, she was wearing her picnic gown. "Uh, isn't a little to formal to go hunting in? Won't it get ruined?" Ersher asked looking her over. _WOW! She's so....so...cute... Weird._ "Oh, I'm not the one that will be hunting them." Azula said her evil little smirk spreading across her face. Ersher slapped himself in the forehead. "I should have known....." Ersher moaned. "I can't believe that for a minute I actually thought you would get your hands dirty, when have you 'Playtoy' to do the work for you." Ersher said sarcastically. "See, you learn fast." Azula said walking past him. "Man, you are a brat." Ersher said a little too loud.  
He received a glare from Azula, which then turned to the most innocent of smiles. "Thank you." _Creeeepyyyyy!_ Ersher thought cringing.

Ersher and Azula rode out of the Capitol towards a huge mountain where the Wolf-bats were located. "You have until nightfall, to prepare yourself. So good luck, I hope you don't die too fast." Azula laughed. Ersher glared at her gritting his teeth. A Fire Nation soldier came over to Ersher. "Here." He said handing Ersher a dagger. "Gimme yours too." He said as he took the dagger. The soldier looked at him surprised. "Just do as he says." Azula said waving her hand. The soldier shrugged and gave Ersher his dagger too. For next couple hours Ersher trained with the two daggers. Azula watched him intensely, her eyes sparkling as she watched the young Earth Kingdom boy execute his moves with deadly accuracy. Soon darkness began to fill the night sky, Ersher stood waiting at the cave entrance, the sound of howling-screeches came from within as the pack of Wolf-bats made their way outside. They swarmed into the sky circling around Ersher, who noticed that there was one larger than the rest. _That must be the pack leader, take it down and the rest will retreat._ Ersher thought as he stood his ground. Azula watched everything from a safe distance. One by one the Wolf-bats swooped passed Ersher's face trying to frighten him, like they do most of their prey, they instill fear in their prey before striking. The Alpha wolf-bat landed in front of Ersher and began growling, showing its fangs as it circled him. Suddenly it lunged at him, Ersher dodged trying to attack at the same time, this went on for a few minutes. Azula gave a squeal of delight, bad move on her part, the wolf-bats looked in her direction, then took off toward her. Ersher watched with smirk as Azula frantically tried to keep them away using her Firebending, but she wasn't having any success. Ersher noticed the Alpha wolf-bat creeping up on Azula from behind, he took off running at top speed. The wolf-bat lunged, Ersher leapt forward. Azula turned around, blood splattering her silk picnic gown. The pack of Wolf-bats retreated back to their cave.

It was a beautiful night, the stars filled the sky, there was a wondrous full moon in the sky. Azula stood a smile on her face, but if you to look at her eyes, she was completely horrorified. On the ground lay Ersher a few feet away a headless wolf-bat corpse lay bleeding. Ersher smiled. "Happy Birthday Azula....." Ersher said before passing out, the head of the wolf-bat stuck to his side, its teeth in his flesh. Azula did what no one ever thought possible, she began to cry. After a few minutes she finally sent up a fireball signaling for the guards to come and pick them up. _He risked his life for me. Me, the one who always sent him to the edge of death and back._ Azula thought as they were taken back to the capitol. She had completely fallen for him now, but she would never let anyone know, not ever Ersher himself.


	3. Letters 7 to 9

**Audience with Ozai**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
I've fully healed now, it took a lot long than what the doctors expected, a whole year, but I felt this would happen. It seemed that even though I was extremely injured, it did not stop Azula from forcing me to do all those nearly impossible tasks like usual, come to think of it, my wound had re-opened themselves a totally of 6 times because of her. Of course no one would believe she threatened me into doing these things, so naturally I was punished. Today seems to be an extremely special day for me, Azula went to go visit one of her real friends, it seems she like to keep me a secret. Whenever her friends come over I am told to stay in my room, but hey it gives me time to relax. Now that........._

There was a knock at the door, Ersher set down his letter and pen and went to answer it. "Yes?" He opened the door a group of soldier stood in the doorway. "His Majesty, Fire Lord Ozai would like a word with you." Said a soldier with a goatee. Ersher looked surprised, it would be the first time he's seen the Fire Lord in a year and a month. He followed the soldiers to the throne room. _I wonder what he wants to see me for..._ Ersher thought to himself. As they neared the large doors to the throne room Ersher became extremely nervous, he had no idea what to expect. The doors opened and he escorted into the throne room. "Here is as you've requested Lord Ozai." Said the goatee soldier. "Good, now leave us." Ozai said from behind the wall of fire. The soldiers left Ersher alone in the throne room. "Boy, what is your name?" Asked Ozai. Ersher was shocked, he thought for a moment. "Er-ersher sir." He stammered, it was the first time he's actually been asked his name since he came to the Fire Nation. "Ersher, huh? Well, my daughter had told me of your little stunt a year ago, I had wanted to wait till you were fully healed before having you come and see me. It seems my daughter made sure it was a long slow healing process." Ozai chuckled. "Because of your heroics you are not only going to be my daughter's 'Playtoy', as she puts it." Ozai chuckled once again. "But you will now protect her with your life, because if anything happens to her I WILL kill you without hesitation, understood?" His words were cold and fierce. Ersher gulped and nodded. "Y-y-yes sir!" Ozai grinned. "Good, you may leave." Ersher didn't hesitate, he ran out there as fast he could, and he didn't stop running until he reached his room. He opened the door and paused, there on his bed was a set of dual daggers. So starts the life of 'Bodyguard Playtoy.'

**Delusionary Illness**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
It's been 3 moths since I've been "promoted", things have changed. It seems that now that Azula is a year older her royal responsibilities have become greater. So she hardly ever had time to force me to do her crazy chores, or play any of her insane games. Not that I want to or anything. It also seems that now where ever she goes I have to go, such is the duty of being her Bodyguard. This morning, however, I awoke to find Azula still in bed, she had become ill, no one knows how, but it's not fatal. Doc says she'll be better in a week. I am currently sitting by her bedside right now, she looks like an angel when she sleeps, so peaceful, so......_ *paper suddenly becomes covered in vomit*

BLLAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Azula vomited all over Ersher's lap. "Ahhh...that's just wrong!" Ersher said jumping up and rushing over to a basin filled with water. "Hehehehe! You're cute when you're angry." Giggled Azula. Ersher froze in his tracks, he slowly looked over his shoulder. "Wh-wh-what?!" He asked a surprise look on his face. _I must be dreaming, Azula? Call me cute?_ Azula tilted her head. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." _I wish it were so._ Ersher thought turning back around, and cleaning the vomit off his pants. "Ersher?" Azula called from her bed. "Yeah?" Ersher replied not turning around, he was still cleaning off his pants. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

KERSLPASH!

Ersher slipped knocking the basin of water all over the place, soaking himself all over. "Are you okay?!" Azula asked as she started to climb out of bed. "NO! Stay in bed!" Ersher said scooting backwards waving his hand in front of him. _Oh god, help me!_ Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came in to give Azula her medicine. "What happened?" He asked sternly. "I slipped is all. I'll clean it up, but I have to change first." Ersher left the room in a flash. The doctor sighed shaking his head. "Okay Princess time for your medicine." After a few minutes Ersher returned in new clean clothes. He stopped the doctor just outside Azula's room. "Doc, can I talk to you?" Ersher asked. "Make it quick." The doctor replied. Ersher explained what was going on, and what had happened in Azula's room. "Mmm hmm, seems the effects of the illness and the medicine coming into contact have made the Princess a little delusional. Don't worry though, she'll be fine in week or so." The doctor said leaving him standing by himself. Ersher sighed as he entered the room. "Azula the doc says y...." He froze just a few feet into the room the door closing behind him. Azula was sitting at the end of her bed in her night gown, which was slipping off of one shoulder. _Oh dear god! I'm not gonna be able to survive a week of this._ Ersher thought falling to his knees and putting his face in his hands.

**A New Level of Cruel**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
It has now been 2 full years since I've come to live in the Fire Nation, I....._  
*letter bursts into flames*

"Oh crap...." Azula was standing in the doorway of his room. "How class? Did you...OOF! *cough* What the *cough* hell?!" Ersher fell to his knees holding his stomach. Azula had just punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "Think they can embarrass me like that?" Azula asked herself aloud as she kicked Ersher across the face. "UGH!" _Great, another bad day at school. I have to defend myself._ Ersher staggered to his feet. "They don't know who they're DEALING with." Azula heel kicked Ersher in the back knocking him to the ground. He started getting up again, this time he caught her foot. "You need a new way to vent your anger." Ersher said looking up at her. Their eyes met, her golden eyes ablaze with pure anger and hatred, Ersher shuddered inwardly as he let go of her foot and stood to his feet. "How dare you touch me!" Azula roared hitting Ersher in the chest with a fireball knocking him out the window behind him, good thing they were only 3 feet from the ground. Ersher hit the ground having the wind knocked out of him a second time. He rolled over gasping for air as Azula came somersaulting out of the window, she reached down and tilted Ersher's head up to look at her. "Come on, show me your fighting spirit, its no fun if you don't fight back." Azula said with a smirk. "I guess I have no choice, do I?" He replied. "No, you don't." Azula said letting go of Ersher, who stood up dusting himself off. "Its been a while since we played 'Fall of the Earth Kingdom' but this time, I WON'T lose!" Azula charged using her firebending whip, a new technique she recently learned. Ersher did his best to dodge, but he kept getting hit in the upper torso area, now his shirt was completely burned away, leaving his scarred and slightly ash smudged muscular torso exposed. _This is more than just a bad day at school._ Ersher thought. _I have to get in close like last time._ Though try as he might, he couldn't get passed 4 feet, he was soon out of breathe, he fell to his knee. "You win." He said breathlessly. Azula swung the whip one last time, but dispersed the flair just before it connected with Ersher's skin. "I always do." Azula said turning and leaving.


	4. Letters 10 to 12

**Royal Ball**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
Today is the Fire Lord's Royal Ball, it seems he's been planning this for 6 months, but never got around to actually throwing it till now. There is supposed to be two separate parties, one for the adults and one for their spoiled brats. Of course I have to go, I am supposed to supply the entertainment for said spoiled brats._

"Hey! They're waiting for you, come on!" Said on of the other performers. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Ersher said folding his half-finished letter into his pocket. He went out onto the small makeshift stage. All the 'spoiled brats' were glaring at him, but their glares were nothing compared to the one Azula was giving him. "You had better be good, or else...." Azula said from her table near the stage. "Uh, I will be singing a few songs for your listening pleasure." Ersher said. "First we'll start off with nice slow song, so grab a partner and hit the dance floor."  
((Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers))  
The dance floor slowly began to fill up as the kids began to dance with one another. "Wow, Azula, he's actually pretty good. But its just one song, he'll probably choke on the second on for sure." Said a snobby young man leaning against a pillar next to Azula. "Oh, I doubt that highly." Azula said without look at him. Ersher amidst the applause started to sing another song.  
((I Can't Help But Wait by Trey Songz  
You Should Let Me Love U by Mario  
I Don't Wanna Know by Mario Wayans))  
Ersher was a hit! He began to relax, he felt more comfortable now. Of course Azula seemed to become annoyed, it seemed Ersher became a major hit with all the girls, of course he was oblivious to it all, he was having fun. He soon picked up the pace a bit. As the night wore on, he sang and danced enjoying himself.  
((Get It Shawty by Lloyd  
U Don't Have To Call by Usher  
Entourage by Omarion))  
Ersher was dancing with a group of girls when Azula came over and dragged him away. "Gah! Hey, I was just starting to have fun! What's your....."

SLAP!

Azula slapped him across the face. Ersher stood shocked with disbelief, he looked back at Azula. "Don't tell me jealous?"

SLAP!

Azula slapped him again, but a lot harder this time. "You are only supposed to be provide my guest with entertainment, not dancing with them." She growled. "And I have nothing to be jealous about." She lied, but it sounded so convincing. _You ass! I would have thought he'd dance with me first! Seems I'll have to punish him when everyone leaves._ She thought to herself as she walked away. Ersher ran forward and grabbed Azula's arm. "Last dance, want to?" Azula spun around and slapped him again, but it was a little gentler than the one before. "Fine, but don't grab me like that again." Azula headed for the center of the dance floor, she turned around tapping her foot waiting for Ersher to come over. Ersher signaled the bad for one last song. Tonight was heaven, even if was for only a moment.  
((You by Lloyd))

**In the Kisser**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
3 years! I've survived the horrible torture from Madam Pain for 3 years! I actually feel kind good, and yet I feel abandoned. Why you ask? Well, they just brought in a new shipment of slaves from the Southern Water-tribe, and now Azula has a fresh new 'Playmate' and a new 'Bodyguard', my life is now peaceful, I could ask for nothing more. But it still hurts to just be thrown away......_  
*giant ink splot covers the rest of the letter*

"Ersher! I'm talking to you!" Azula yelled hitting Ersher in the back of the head, causing him to knock over the inkwell on to his letter. "Ow! What is it?" Ersher asked in an aggravated tone. Azula hit him again. "Don't take that tone with me, and I came to give you good news. Humph!" Azula spun around headed for the door. "Wait!" Ersher yelled, he then took a deep breath. "I'm s-s-sorry." Ersher said. "Not like that you aren't, you know what you are supposed to do." Azula smirked her eyes giving off an evil sparkle. Ersher groan, he go done on his knees and walked on them all the way over to her. He took a deep breath, he bent down and kissed her feet. "Oh magnificent Princess of the Fire Nation; I, a lowly maggot of the Earth Kingdom who does not deserve to be in you presence, humbly ask your forgiveness for my previous behavior." Ersher drawled. Azula sighed. "I want to make you do it with more feeling, but you are no long mine anymore." Azula turned around, her face was like stone, but inside she was falling apart. "Pack your belongings, you are to go with the Fire Nation Circus, from now on you are free. Father said so." Azula growled. Ersher was still on his knees, he was shocked. He jumped up and hugged Azula from behind. "Thank you!" He let go and began packing his things. Once finished he followed Azula to the Main Hall where the Circus Master was waiting. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Ersher said as to Azula before following the Circus Master. "WAIT!" Azula screamed as she took off after him. Ersher stopped and turned around to see Azula stand in front of him, from his point of view she was fidgeting and blushing. "What is it?" He asked. Azula made like she was going to kiss him, Ersher closed his eyes.

WHACK!

Azula sucker punched him right in the mouth. "Don't think you've gotten off so easily. I get to see you when I want, I'm the Fire Nation Princess." Azula said laughing as she turned and headed back inside. Ersher sat on the ground holding his now busted lip. "Oh just great...."

**Animal Friends**  
_To Whom It May Concern,  
Its been two weeks since I've joined the circus, all they have doing is caring for the animals and doing heavy lifting. Guess they believe all of us from the Earth Kingdom are stronger than most, and not as smart, well they're wrong. I......_  
*a huge loogie lands in the middle of the paper*

"Ugh! Damnit Dynamo, why'd you have to do that!" Ersher yelled turning around and facing a rather large Platypus-bear in a cage. Dynamo gave a gentle growl before licking Ersher across the face. "Gah! Ok, ok! Stop, alright, I know its time for your walk." Ersher pulled out the key and opened the cage. "Ok, c'mon. W-wait, hey!" Ersher said as he was tackled by Sparky and Ember, Dynamo's cubs. "Gah! Hey stop it! Ha-ha that tickles." Ersher laughed as the cubs licked his face and jumped all over him. "Okay, come you three, lets go out for a walk. For the first time in 3 years Ersher was happy, he felt free, even if his only friends were the circus animal he was assigned to care for.


	5. Letters 13 to 15

**A Promotion**

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_My life has been hell till now, 3 years of hell. Now I'm living life like I want, well for the most part. I have made lots of friends here, most of which are the circus animals, they are very protective of me. The other day the 'Beast Master' was threating me, all the animals started going crazy, rattling their cages and making all sorts of noise. The 'Beast Master' started yelling at the them telling them to shut up, it was hysterical. I raised my hand, and everything went quiet, seems kindness to animals has a larger influence then whips do. Speaking of kindness, the leading star of the circus is very kind, she's also everyone's idol, she's tall, darkskinned, a great figure, I guess you could say she's the perfect woman, even if she is 4 years older than me. If only she didn't see as just 'the guy who take care of the animals' then maybe..._

"Hey! Animal Brat! The Circus Master wants to see you!" Yelled the Beast Master. "OK, I'm coming!" Ersher said folding his unfinshed letter and putting it in his pocket. He enter the Circus Master's tent. "You wanted to see me?" He asked. "Ah, yes. I want to give a spot in the show. What do you think?" He replied. "W-what, really? Thank you!" Ersher exclaimed excitedly. "Um, what will I be doing exactly?" Ersher asked the Circus Master. "How about being the new Strong Man?" Said a heavenly voice. Ersher spun around to see his crush and idol standing in the tent entrance behind him. "Ah Delila, that would be a wonderful idea, but we already have the Strong Twins. Hmm..." The Circus Master began twirling his mustache as he began to think. 'Well, I can crush rock even though I'm not an Earthbender, I have been praticing their martial arts form since I was child." Esher explained. "Perfect, we'll have to come up with a name for you." The Circus Master said standing up and pacing back and forth twirling his mustache. "How about: 'Ersher, The Earthbender Who Can't bend!' Has a nice ring to it right?" Delila said putting her hand on Ersher's shoulder. "That's it! Thank god you are the Queen of the Big Top, Delila, what would I do without you?" The Circus Master said giving her a hug. So stared Ersher's new gig as The Earthbending Who Can't Bend.

**The 1st Show**

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Tonight is my first show, I'm so nervous. For the past week I have been trainning non-stop, but I wasn't only trainning with my native style, I also tried a few firebending moves. I don't know how they have my entrance staged, but I'm sure it should be a blast. I..._  
*pen had puntctured a whole through yet another letter*

"Errsshherr!" Cooed Dalila. Erhser shuddered with delight. "Y-yes?" Ersher asked turning around. Delila slowly walked over and grabbed his hand. "I need you to come with me for a minute." She said with a small smile. _OH MY GOD! I've died and gone to heaven!_ Ersher thought as he allowed himself to be led away by Delila. As they went toward the props tent, the other female preforms in the circus saw them.

"She thinks she's so much better than everyone."  
"Yeah, just because she's got the headlining job, she gets whatever she wants."  
"She just a Siren, that's all she lure the guys in, uses them, then throws them away like yesterdays garbage."  
"Especially, the younger guys. I feel sorry Ersher, he's in for a world of hurt."

Ersher and Delila entered the props tent. "Okay, close your eyes." She said looking over her shuolder. _OH MY GOD!_ Ersher shut his tight, he then heard the sound of metal and clinking. "Okay, open them." She said a hint of laughter in her voice. Ersher opened his eyes, he was in shackles. "Uh, what's this?" Ersher asked, he felt like something unexpected and cruel just happened to him, and he let it. "This is you costume." Delila said, then she started laughing. "You though that I...with you...hahahaha! Please like I would ever do something like that with an Earth Kingdom reject!" She left the tent laughing. Ersher felt as though his heart had been torn from his chest and stomped on. _I will never trust anoth pretty face so easily ever again._

The show finally started, Ersher entered the main tent amungst boos from the crowd. In the center of of the middle ring was a huge boulder. He walked over to it as the Circus Master gave his introduction and explained to the crowed that Ersher would be making a simple carving from the buolder. Ersher began hitting the rock, knocking away chucks boulder, after about 15 minutes Ersher stood next to a statue of a Siren, the name Delila etched in large letter beneath the statue.

******An Old Face**

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Being part of the show has made happy, but the crushing blow my heart received a week ago. Of coure I avoid her and her advances, I don't even say more then 5 words to her. Now it..._

Ersher stopped writing when he heard music, and a group of young Fire Nation teens singing, of course Ersher walked over and recognized them from the when they were brought over as slaves. Ersher began singing with them, they soon began to gather a crowd.  
((If I Ever Fall In Love by Shai))  
"It seems that you still can't get enough, can you?" A familiar voice said from nearby. Ersher turned and saw Azula, everyone bowed, but him, he was pointing at her and backing away. "YOU!" Ersher said, he turned to run, but was block her guards. Ersher turned around to see Azula standing right in front of him. "What's wrong, aren't you happy to see me?" Azula asked with an evil smirk as she traced Ersher's jawline with her finger. "I came all the way out here to see you." Azula said turning away. _What, no she's lying, isn't she?_ Ersher thought. "I heard your act was supposed to be stunning, so I wanted to see it for myself." Azula grinned over her should. _Yep, I knew it was too good to be true. What did I expect, no way she could ever feel anything without heart._ Ersher thought with a heavy sigh. "It seems that the next show isn't for another day, so I'll just wait, you can continue your little musical." She said sitting down on an elaborate stool set up by one of her new slaves. Ersher's old friends nervously began another song. Ersher took a deep breath, he looked up at the sky, suddenly few rain drops landed on his face, everyone began pulling out umbrellas, or running under the tent flaps.  
((Summer Rain by Carl Thomas))


End file.
